dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel
Disney Channel (originally The Disney Channel from 1983 to 1997) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that serves as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide, a unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select another third-party programming. Disney Channel – which formerly operated as a premium service – originally marketed its programs towards families, and then at younger children by the late 1990s, although its viewing audience has diversified since the mid-2000s to include older teenagers and adults. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16, while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. As of February 2015, Disney Channel is available to approximately 96.2 million pay television households (82.7% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. As of 2015, "Roy and Andy" is the most popular show in the Disney Channel network, earning approximately 53 million viewers per episode, per day, in a month, with "Dance It Up" the second, earning approximately 47 million viewers per episode, per day, in a month. "I Want It" is currently the most-watched series on the network, with a total of 83,5 million people that watched the series, with "Dance It Up" the second, "Roy & Andy" the third and "Finally Me" the fourth, respectively. Also, it is the most watched pilot episode on the network, with 8.5 million people, respectively. "The Scandinavians" is the most viewed DCOM on the network, with a total of 111,2 million people that saw the movie, with "Five Nights At Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night" being the second, with 97.2 million views, respectively. Former Disney Channel Shows *Total War (March 28, 2008-September 26, 2013; series finished) *I Don't Care (August 3, 2010-January 17, 2014; series finished) *West High (December 31, 2010-February 2, 2014; series finished) *Brothers on Break (February 2014-October 2014; series finished) *Finally Me (March 2014-August 2014; series finished) *Summer Adventures! (miniseries, May 2014; series finished) *Teenagers Dreamers (June 2014-July 2014; series finished) *Teen's Life (July 8, 2014-September 9, 2015; series finished) *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience (February 27, 2015-September 25, 2015; series finished) Current Disney Channel Shows *I Do Care (February 2, 2014-present) *Dance It Up (February 14, 2014-present) *Ashley & Kate (February 25, 2014-present) *I Want It (March 6, 2014-present) *What The? (April 4, 2014-present) *Wasn't Me (April 30, 2014-present) *Roy and Andy (May 16, 2014-present) *My Life (June 20, 2014-present) *Trish and Dez (June 27, 2014-present) *Miami High (July 11, 2014-present) *Spy Kids (August 22, 2014-present) *Growing Up (October 31, 2014-present) *Our Life (March 21, 2015-present) *Sing It Up (April 17, 2015-present) *Project Molly (May 29, 2015-present) *Fairytale (July 24, 2015-present) *Eric & Stephanie (August 28, 2015-present) *Above The Clouds (October 16, 2015-present) Upcoming Disney Channel Shows *North High (November 13, 2015) *Victoria's Life (December 18, 2015) *Can't Buy Me Love (January 15, 2016) Cancelled/Not Picked Up Pilots *Dance It Up (1st idea) (July 2012) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP, IT WAS REPLACED BY THE 2014 DANCE IT UP) *New Life (November 2013) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Apple's Life (August 2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Sweet Dreams (November 1, 2014) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Lewis and Scott (November 2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Fearless (September 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Dez In LA (September 2015) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Scream Gang (October 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Eat (October 3, 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Cat & Katie (December 18, 2015) (SERIES CANCELLED) *My Diary (December 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *The Empress Of China (January 2016) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *The Wilson's (February 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT) *The Empress Of Royal Harem (February 26, 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Suite Life On Camp (April 1, 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED) Current Disney Channel Seasons and Episodes Overall *I Do Care: 4 seasons and 105 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Dance It Up: 4 seasons and 109 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Ashley and Kate: 4 seasons and 100 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *I Want It: 5 seasons and 152 episodes (SEASON 5 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *What The?: 4 seasons and 90 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Wasn't Me: 2 seasons and 41 episodes (SEASON 2 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Roy and Andy: 4 seasons and 112 episodes (NO ANNOUNCEMENT FOR RENEWING OR ENDING YET) *My Life: 2 seasons and 45 episodes (SEASON 2 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Trish and Dez: 3 seasons and 74 episodes (SEASON 3 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Teen's Life: 4 seasons and 65 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Miami High: 4 seasons and 108 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Spy Kids: 4 seasons and 107 episodes (SEASON 4 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Growing Up: 3 seasons and 64 episodes (SEASON 3 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience: 3 seasons and 33 episodes (SEASON 3 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Our Life: 10 seasons and 202 episodes (SEASON 10 IS THE FINAL SEASON) *Sing It Up: 4 seasons and 110 episodes (NO ANNOUNCEMENT FOR RENEWING OR ENDING YET) *Project Molly: 4 seasons and 127 episodes (DECIDING TO RENEW SEASON 5 OR NOT) *Fairytale: 3 seasons and 68 episodes (MIGHT BE RENEWED FOR A SEASON 4) Average Ratings *I Do Care (Season 1): 5.7 million viewers *I Do Care (Season 2): 5.2 million viewers *Project Molly (Season 1): 5.3 million viewers *Project Molly (Season 2): 5.2 million viewers *Project Molly (Season 3): 5.0 million viewers *Dance It Up (Season 1): 7.1 million viewers *Dance It Up (Season 2): 7.0 million viewers *Ashley and Kate (Season 1): 3.8 million viewers *Ashley and Kate (Season 2): 4.8 million viewers *What The? (Season 1): 1.8 million viewers *What The? (Season 2): 4.5 million viewers *Wasn't Me (Season 1): 5.3 million viewers *Wasn't Me (Season 2): 3.0 million viewers *Roy and Andy (Season 1): 4.9 million viewers *Roy and Andy (Season 2): 9.7 million viewers *I Want It (Season 1): 4.7 million viewers *I Want It (Season 2): 4.6 million viewers *I Want It (Season 3): 4.4 million views *I Want It (Season 4): 4.5 million viewers *I Want It (Season 5): 4.9 million views *My Life (Season 1): 4.0 million viewers *My Life (Season 2): 4.5 million viewers *Trish and Dez (Season 1): 4.4 million viewers *Trish and Dez (Season 2): 4.6 million viewers *Miami High (Season 1): 5.6 million viewers *Miami High (Season 2): 6.1 million viewers *Spy Kids (Season 1): 5.0 million viewers *Spy Kids (Season 2): 4.9 million viewers *Growing Up (Season 1): 3.2 million viewers *Growing Up (Season 2): 2.5 million viewers *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience (Season 1): 2.0 million viewers *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience (Season 2): 1.2 million viewers *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience (Season 3): 3.5 million viewers *Sing It Up (Season 1): 9.8 million viewers *Fairytale (Season 1): 5.9 million viewers Category:Channels Category:Disney Channel Category:Wiki Content